


【授權翻譯】Just a Little (Remix) <一點點就好(Remix)> (完)

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Remix, Virgin Sherlock, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們沒在做愛....直到有天他們真的做了。</p><p>【撸主的話】<br/>這是一個關於直男醫生和處男偵探的故事，也是是一篇Remix，原本的是John的POV，想要看又短又火辣的PWP就先看那篇，想要享受中間的曖昧就先等這篇。(注: 兩篇其實在過程上還是有點不一樣)</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Just a Little (Remix) <一點點就好(Remix)> (完)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Little (Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853531) by [AislinCade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCade/pseuds/AislinCade). 



一個無聊的Sherlock，加上一瓶從Mycroft那兒偷來貴的要命的威士忌，再加上一整疊Lastrade送給Sherlock當生日禮物的越來越離奇的懸案，顯然這個等式需要一個變量，於是答案就是John把Sherlock壓進沙發吻了個昏天暗地。  
  
一個想法穿過Sherlock沉醉的腦袋──伴隨著幾個有趣的句子諸如「yes」還有「oh god」和「終於」以及「John」。又一次的，這個看起來平凡，普普通通的John Watson讓他大吃一驚，衝動的做出他也想過但從不以為會（能？）得到回應的行動。而Sherlock，很少為任何事感到吃驚的，發現自己震驚的程度幾乎等同於John的舌頭鑽進他的嘴、含住他沒注意到自己還能發出的聲音時所帶來的性奮程度。  
  
而John──可愛，一點也不無聊的John‧三大洲‧Watson的舌頭（和手，和身體，和他貼在Sherlock身上的部份）是如此的技術超群，即使醉成這樣Sherlock都把還是持不住自己而好好的享受了一番。  
  
在激吻了好幾分鐘以後這一切終於慢慢轉為唇舌閒散的愛撫，比較像是感受而不是感「性」；他們血液裡的酒精阻礙了任何形式的勃起所需要的血管舒張，然而John在調整好自己貼在他身上時看似不怎麼介意，而Sherlock自己則對發掘John這全新的一面的興趣，大過那些一閃而逝的活動比方說一場高潮──就目前而言，總之。  
  
沒過多久他們的唇就貼著彼此沒怎麼動了，而John──比Sherlock還多喝了好幾杯──把他的頭輕輕的靠在Sherlock的肩上，然後開心的吐出小小的嘆息，他的眼皮沉重的闔上了，他的肌肉整個鬆懈下來。Sherlock在John發出第一個小小的鼾聲時靜靜的笑了，然後緩慢而小心的轉過身讓兩人併躺。兩個大男人對一張長椅來說是有點過量，但他們還是搞定了。Sherlock看著John的睡顏好一會，直到他自己也陷入昏迷。  
  
在第二天非常早的時候，Sherlock先醒了，僵硬而酸痛的差點摔下沙發──帶著John半夜留在他那扣的好好的（現已打了皺折，從他的身驅拉上去一半，而且無可救藥的凌亂的）襯衣肩上的一小塊濕濡。  
  
John仍然睡得很沉，大概會頭痛不已滿嘴乾澀的醒來。Sherlock輕輕的自John鬆散的抓握下掙脫然後起身，看著他沉睡的室友好一會，然後感到一股不熟悉的不確定感。John醒來之後會有什麼反應決定了他們從此以後的路子怎麼走，但在那之前Sherlock唯一能做的事只有等待，而他痛恨等待。  
  
Sherlock在漱洗穿衣的時候把不安擺到一旁，然後在浴室的櫥櫃裡找到撲熱息痛(paracetamol,鎮熱止痛劑)並把它和一杯水擺到咖啡桌上，就在John醒來後的視線所及之處。他已經開始甦醒，眉頭緊鎖成他日常的樣子，和他無夢的睡顏大相逕庭。他哼哼唧唧的把一隻手臂覆在眼睛上，好阻擋剛從窗外透進來的曙光。  
  
默默回到廚房，Sherlock忙著把一些載玻片從冰箱裡的有害生物實驗層拿了出來。他拿出來的那些檢體早就都死了；事實上這整個實驗從一開始就是個偽裝──一個可以觀察John又不被發現的方式。如果他假裝專注在載玻片上，就能把重點注意力擺在John身上。他能偶爾看一下顯微鏡頭隨便寫點什麼在筆記本上，然後John就可以在貌似被忽視的狀況下愛幹什麼就幹什麼去。這還不夠完美──John在Sherlock在場時仍然會改變自己的行為，但他會在以為Sherlock專注在實驗時鬆懈下來。這應該還行。  
  
觀察基本透過聽覺和週邊視覺進行，Sherlock在腦海裡記下John逐漸甦醒的過程，從他的第一次發聲──一個長長的呵欠伴隨著脊椎的啪啪作響──到瑟縮呻吟，在他張開眼然後發現自己實在沒心情欣賞這明亮的日光時；然後是試圖清清喉嚨結果因為舌頭太乾澀而咳了出來；然後是小小的，幾不可聞的驚喘（比較像是倒抽口氣而不是真的喘氣，不過反正代表的都同一回事），那是他看到咖啡桌上的撲熱息痛和水杯了（腦袋開始正式運轉；記憶即將開始浮現）。然後是John挪動的聲音，拖著自己坐起身，打開藥瓶，拿起水杯，放下水杯。然後，一片寂靜。  
  
他能感覺到John正看向著他，幾乎能想像得出John現在回想起前夜的事件時，通紅臉頰升高多少熱度（如此的表情豐富；根本藏不住任何事，特別是在Sherlock面前；最好別看他以免加深他的尷尬）。Sherlock想像著John渾沌的腦袋瓜如何掙扎著想搞清那到底是夢還是現實，在John的腦子在宿醉中運轉時邊替換載玻片邊調整顯微鏡的焦距。  
  
在他的視線之下記錄一些不重要的細菌資訊給了Sherlock的手一點事做，同時在心裡讀秒直到John開始……做點什麼。任何事，都行。在John做下決定之前，Sherlock等於懸空中，然後在經過15秒接近20秒的時候他開始感到一種恐懼感──一種無法描繪的焦慮，一種讓他再次調整刻度時的手微抖了一下的感覺。  
  
終於，謝天謝地，John動了動打破僵局。他拖著身子爬起來然後低沉而含糊的說了聲「早安」接著踏步進了浴室。Sherlock沒有回應──John沒預期他會回應，如果他回了會太令人震驚，進而更進一步增強他們之間的尷尬和不適感──但他在浴室門關上時靜靜的，寬慰的吐了一口氣。顯然，至少是現在，John不想談這事。  
  
這很……不錯。這樣很好（怎麼樣都好，套用John的原話）。如果他感到慚愧懊悔，如果他後悔這麼做，他會馬上來一段談話；John不是那種在做了決定以後還有任何猶豫的人。避而不談大概是Sherlock所能期待的最佳結果──如果他是那種會抱著無用的期待的人的話。  
  
  
***  
  
  
接下來的那週，他們仍然不提這事。一開始Sherlock還會逮到John在那一整天都在偷偷盯著他瞧，就好像他打算說點什麼，這在前幾次發生的時候讓Sherlock憂慮得胸口發緊。但John從來沒說出來過，於是幾天後他們的日子就恢復正常了（對他們來說的正常，總之，就是一點都不正常），而如果他發現John的視線比以前更頻繁的流連在他的唇上，他也沒打算挑明他注意到了。  
  
沒有多久Sherlock就發現自己被推抵在門廳的牆上，John強而有力的手伸進了他的頭髮間，而John的舌頭隨著脈動在他的嘴裡衝刺，成功搞定一個案子後的腎上腺素餘波盪漾。Sherlock愉快的呻吟起來，俯身在半途與John相接，然後把腿架在John精壯的身軀上。他的鞋子推掉在門廳地墊上好讓他的高度可以和John接近齊平，他的手自動自發的伸到John寬闊的肩上抓緊他的夾克，一把將他們兩拉近緊靠在一起。Sherlock的頭敲在牆上發出一聲悶響，然後不一會他們就聽到221A的門鎖開了；John從他身上向後跳開貼到對面牆上的速度如此匆忙到差點被地墊絆倒。  
  
「孩子們，沒事吧？我聽到一些聲音還有──」  
  
「沒事。什麼事都沒有。Hudson太太，謝謝。」John打斷她，滿臉通紅而且喘不過氣。  
  
「哦，那一定是有個謀殺案了。你們這些孩子只有在抓到謀殺兇手的時候才會這麼來勁。」她寵溺的道，對著兩人微笑，雖然她眉頭那小小的皺折顯然是想提醒他們這不太得體。  
  
他們面對面靠著牆，在Hudson太太回到她的公寓後花了點長得尷尬的時間來緩過氣。Sherlock的頭靠在他身後堅硬的牆面，John彎身把手撐在膝上。John吃力的呼吸間傳來的那點壓抑的咯咯笑聲令他感到歡喜而寬慰，然後在他自己注意到之前，Sherlock就跟著一起笑到兩人渾身發抖了。  
  
下次再發生的時候，他們總算是搬到自己的公寓裡上演。John當時一手提著外帶用另一隻手開門，身後跟著Sherlock邊走邊脫掉他的圍巾。  
  
「天啊，我餓死了。」John邊說著邊把袋子放到桌上，轉身從櫥櫃裡拿出盤子，Sherlock刻意大步的走向他，脫下他的外套隨意的掛在途中遇上的餐桌椅背上，當John把一些餐盤擺上桌時，Sherlock已經站到了他的私人空間裡，用一種於咖哩無關、毫不掩飾的饑渴向下盯著他看。  
  
John的視線從Sherlock的身軀緩緩而上，從胸膛到頸邊撲騰的脈動，再上到嘴唇然後終於來到雙眼。他吞咽了下，舔了舔唇，給出一個微小、幾乎難以察覺的點頭，然後Sherlock就覆了上去，雙手捧住他的臉龐將他定住好輕囓吸吮John的雙唇，然後把他整個推靠到流理檯上。  
  
一個小小渴望的嗚咽聲在他再次推擠上時從John的喉嚨深處傳來，施比受更有福啊，哦，這真是太美妙了。Sherlock一路吻上他的下巴，用他捧住John下頷的雙手擺動他的頭好讓他可以一路從下巴又舔又咬到脖子上去。  
  
「Fuck,」John在Sherlock對著他的脖子吸出一個淤痕，用牙齒輕啃過紅腫的肌膚然後又用舌頭撫平疼痛時低叫出聲。John的手指揪住他的頭髮把他向後一扯。他的雙眼閃動著危險，雖然貌似在對Sherlock給他留了痕跡而生氣，但看起來更像想把Sherlock給生吞了。接著他把唇緊壓上Sherlock的，給他一個近乎疼痛的吻，把Sherlock的舌頭吸進他的嘴裡引得他渴望的低吟出聲。  
  
John在他們親吻的時候一手平貼上Sherlock的胸膛整個人偎了上去，Sherlock別無選擇只能後退。他跌跌撞撞的直退到餐桌抵住他的大腿，而他的膝蓋在John把注意力轉向他的脖子時幾乎要支撐不住。當John把手伸下他的胸口開始解他襯衫上的紐扣時，Sherlock只得把身子向後再退好給他運作空間然後還得伸出隻手來撐住以保持平衡。  
  
紙張與塑膠袋被壓揉的聲音驅散這個瘋狂之吻的魔法，John後退不到幾公分，兩人都意亂情迷呼吸困難。這花了Sherlock尷尬長的時間才注意到他的手現在又濕又暖，就在他明白原因的當下，John的雙眼才從他身上改挪到他身後的某一點上。  
  
「Shit！」John急忙而慌亂的起身，一把抓起Sherlock的手臂然後扶起傾倒的外帶盒子，雖然大部份的醬汁早已都灑在袋子和桌上。Sherlock壓毀了他們的晚餐，然後在檢查他的手臂時，發現他的袖子整個前臂都已經沾滿了厚厚一層紅色的醬汁。John趕忙去搶救他們的咖哩而Sherlock只是瞪著他完蛋的袖子，說實在他的失望比較多是為了這害他們的活動夭折而不是因為得送去乾洗。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sherlock並不以耐心見長，但在這事上他很願意（開心，甚至可以這麼說）讓John決定他們的步調。如果John開口問了（而他從來沒有過，因為他們仍然不提這事）Sherlock會說他不那麼介意性事，要做不做他都可以，他只是單純的想讓John用他的時程進行下去。他告訴自己他不想給John壓力或是把他逼到角落，在Sherlock為這一切弄出一個符合邏輯的結論之前冒險把他嚇走。但這些都不完全是事實。  
  
Sherlock無法否認他對這方面的組成理解少得可憐。他屈指可數的年少性經驗完全不值得記住──笨拙，尷尬，而且都因為荷爾蒙激素支配了身體而感到強烈的羞愧然後草草結束──而這一切完全無法幫助他面對慾火焚身、饑渴的John Watson。Sherlock呢，當然了，學得很快，只要John教過他什麼他就會熱情的把這新知拿來應用上。但他不打算做任何John還沒對他做過的事。從兩人每次交流時John越來越大膽的表現──必需得說這所謂的交流頻率正在穩定增長──到John的目光有時突然轉為饑渴而近乎掠奪（甚至還在他們非獨處的時候），不難看出John喜歡這一切在掌握之中──即使他沒怎麼注意到他才是主導這一切的人。  
  
當幾天後John在他們在親熱時把一條大腿插進Sherlock的雙腿間，然後把堅實的肌肉頂著Sherlock的勃起，那感覺就好像他全身的血液突然都衝到他的腹股之間。Sherlock忍不住抵著John的大腿磨蹭起來，不用一會他就高潮了，愕然的瞪著眼，止不住的驚喘伴著雙腿間的悸動一起噴發。他把頭往後一仰然後緊閉住雙眼，當這一切結束的時候他幾乎不敢再張開眼睛，不確定他這麼做了會看到John是什麼表情。噁心？還是尷尬？但他又沒法躲一輩子。而當他真的把眼睛微微張開時，他所看到的一切令他為之屏息。John的雙眼大睜，瞳孔幾乎蓋過整個虹膜。他的唇微微張開，他的呼吸又快又急，他的臉頰染上深紅。  
  
「Fuck, Sherlock, 」John用一種含著濃重的情慾的聲調道，然後再次壓上他給他一個火辣、熱烈的吻。Sherlock的腦子還在發昏，但即使在他高潮後的迷糊中他還是注意到了John的吻慢了下來，直到他們站在一起，呼吸著相同的空氣，John把前額抵上Sherlock的。  
  
「那真的是，」John試圖開口，呼吸仍然破碎。「Fuck，那真是太美了。」他在Sherlock腫脹的唇上印上相對說來較為純潔的一吻。「雖然說你應該會很想擺脫這件褲子。」  
  
Sherlock本該對這一切感到更尷尬的──像個青春期的少年一樣射在褲子裡──如果不是因為John那混著寵溺和強烈的渴望的雙眼，輕咬著下唇的美妙的樣子，和那似乎無法停止盯著Sherlock嘴唇的凝視。  
  
John後來洗了個45分鐘長的澡（就在Sherlock簡短的沖澡之後），再次出現時可真的是滿足的哼著小曲。看著他像這樣子昂首闊步的走在公寓裡……實在相當迷人。  
  
在那之後，彷彿他們才剛開始暖身。之前的激情總是一閃而現但又令人挫折的腰斬，現在他們開始採取一種更刻意而性感的步調，而且通常會引發一場靠在各種公寓牆面或表面的高潮。Sherlock在第一次把他整個身體蹭在John的身上好讓兩人的勃起可以美妙的一起滑動時，幾乎預期會遭遇到抗拒，而且已經準備好在必要的時候打住然後回到中立地帶，但John只是呻吟著把頭後仰撞到門上發出一聲巨響，然後用一種會在Sherlock的肌膚上留下痕跡好幾小時的力道抓緊他的臀部。他將Sherlock拉近然後用一種更狠的力道磨蹭上去──不用多說了──如果這還不夠說明他對這進展有多同意，那好吧。  
  
為了因應他們有可能繼續不談這事，Sherlock在他們桌子John的那一邊放了個紙袋裡頭載明了他的健康無虞。他沒看著John看完整個資料，沒看著John把整疊東西收進抽屜，然後在John看著他的時候假裝陷入沉思。  
  
「要吃晚餐嗎？」John問道，然後這事就這樣過去了。但兩週後，一個長相差不多的資料袋放上了Sherlock那邊的桌子。  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
Sherlock在腦袋裡繪製的那個進度圖表在一開始是相對簡單的。John總是在完成一個案子後會變得勇於探險，那時他還因為腎上腺素嗨著而且充滿了對Sherlock腦袋的無盡崇拜。附加的高潮只是將這一切用最棒的方式複雜化了。這讓他們變得前所未有的大膽。Sherlock不只一次發現自己被John火熱而貼身的將他從背後壓在公寓裡的各種堅硬的平面上，穩定的雙手沿著他身側曲線上下摸索，而John的老二會頂進他褲子裡的臀縫，而這實在沒道理會讓人這麼性奮。有那麼一會，Sherlock懷疑他那因這點接觸而爆發的濃重、喘不過氣的呻吟，會讓他們一舉跨過十幾二十步直接進入全套的插入性行為，他不確定自己是否已經準備好了，但也無法否認他的性奮比憂慮多──然而相反的，John把他轉了過來，吻得他無法呼吸，然後使勁碾磨兩人的勃起直到Sherlock埋在John的脖子裡悶哼著高潮了，而John則是緊接在他之後發出一連串的「Sherlock」和「fuck」和「christ」跟著到了。

界線在那之後變得模糊，Sherlock發現自己正在越過那條他一直在無意識間小心的避而不碰的界線。是John中斷的呻吟和意外降臨的高潮讓Sherlock驚覺到他的手指正鑽進John的褲腰──不是說他不知道他在做什麼，比較多是他沒明白到這代表的意義以及會將他們帶往哪去。顯然John是知道的，他要不是被這事挑得性奮起來，就是太驚訝（或以上皆是）到直接激烈的射了。  
  
  
***  
  
  
發現自己和John躺在床上和之前發生的一切可是完全的兩回事──那種刺激又驚恐的感覺Sherlock還得花點時間來編目。他很樂意瞧瞧這事會走到哪，不只是願意，而且是全神投入。可還沒呢……  
  
所以當John問著，「我能不能試一下？」，以一種輕柔而渴望得近乎顫抖的聲調──Sherlock唯一能給的回應只有「也許。」他很高興自己聽起來比他感覺起來要冷靜多了。  
  
John重重吞嚥了下，Sherlock心醉神迷的看著他的喉結上下移動著同時試圖說清楚他想要什麼。「我想要──」他道，又吞嚥了下，他的雙眼深沉的染上情慾，他的薄唇咬得發紅。「我想把你張開一點，只是看一下。」  
  
這個──嗯，這比好還要好。Sherlock感到自己的雙頰燒熱起來，他的腦海裡同步上演著那個景像──John在他的雙腿間，將他分開，看著──也許還摸著──「好，」他說著褪下長褲翻過身去。  
  
John的溫暖、些微長繭的手第一次摸上他的後腰時幾乎讓他驚跳起來。到目前為止他們的探索都還沒怎麼觸及到赤裸的肌膚。John將Sherlock的四角褲拉下他的臀部，不知怎麼，他的T恤還在，這讓他感覺比全裸還要曝露。這種曝露感讓他一陣顫慄，但當John強壯的手向上摸回他的大腿，他下意識的就將自己抵向這點接觸，所有的不安都化成純然的性奮。而這股性奮在John把手掌伸像Sherlock的大腿內側將他分開時被強化了。Sherlock的頭像斷線的串珠般向前倒下，他急切的呼吸成了一陣呻吟然後將自己分得更開。他的肌膚一陣火辣，從他的大腿內側一路延燒到他的陰莖──已經半勃而且正抵著床單持續腫脹。這刺痛感漫延回他的睾丸和會陰，以一種溫熱而失去耐性的樣貌成形。他因脈搏而轟鳴的耳朵幾乎聽不見John的驚嘆，那輕輕的，「你喜歡這樣。」跟著John就施點力把Sherlock分得再開一點。  
  
「哦，」是Sherlock唯一發得出得聲音，而即使這個都還有點兒卡在喉頭。他從沒這麼曝露過，從沒感到這麼脆弱同時又充滿信任，簡直令人迷醉。  
  
「天啊，」John的聲音又一次的傳來，聽起來就像Sherlock一樣虛弱不已。John的手指逗人而溫柔的滑下他的脊椎，輕輕探進裂縫中，然後很輕、很輕的摸上他的入口。這觸碰太撩人，同時在他的生理和心理上都引發愉悅的火花。John在觸摸著他，像這樣讓他曝露著；他就這樣在John的支配之下赤裸而敞開。通常這種念頭是難以接受的親睨和深不可測的危險，但這是John所以這就只會令他感到一陣盲目的，了不起的，美妙的性奮。他還得用力咬住自己的前臂，還得用疼痛來壓抑住自己才不會當場就射了出來。  
  
John在床上挪了挪身子，床墊在他的動作下沉了沉，迅速的回頭一瞥Sherlock發現John正透過牛仔褲覆住自己的勃起，用一種癡迷的眼神看著Sherlock的臀部。  
  
「把它們脫掉。」Sherlock透過緊咬在肌膚上的牙縫間命令道，這股疼痛剛好夠他自盲目的高潮路上後退一點。John下了床然後又馬上回來，現在和 Sherlock一樣赤裸了──除了T恤什麼都沒穿。John的手指回到Sherlock的後穴，這次多了唾液在上頭，而這點變化刺激得Sherlock 呼喊出他沒信過的神祇。  
  
這不該感覺這麼好，Sherlock在John反覆那個動作時想著。他知道那兒匯聚了好幾叢的觸覺神經，但那無法解釋為什麼那點觸碰彷彿將全身的血液都帶向了他的腹股溝，或為什麼他的肌肉會在John的指尖下顫抖。當那根手指輕壓著推進一點，指節只是微微將他分開然後溼潤的滑了進去，他整個迷失了。 Sherlock把自己分得更開然後用一種自己都認不得的聲音要求更多。  
  
「你確定嗎？」John問道，總是這麼小心，而這安心的感覺即使在他的臣服之時（對他的身體和欲望臣服，對令人垂涎的John臣服）都如此美好。  
  
「是，」他呻吟著，「感覺太棒了。」  
  
Sherlock感覺到又一次的滑動──John緩緩的深入然後退出，他手指上的繭在口水的潤滑下在他的內壁輕扯拉劃著，Sherlock呻吟著輕喘起來，張著嘴貼著前臂。這感覺就像他整個身體都飄浮起來隨著John逗弄的浪潮飄流，然後在它停下的時候一片混亂而迷失。  
  
Sherlock在它停下的時候還在持續輕喘著；他止住自己然後儘可能的轉過頭去──在他這種情況下，其實辦不太到──看著John。「怎麼了？你幹麻停下來？」他質問道，但John只是靠向他，咬著下唇。  
  
「就，等我一下下──」他道，將自己擺到Sherock正後方然後將他的龜頭蹭上Sherlock肌膚上殘留的濕濡。「只是想要感覺一下。」  
  
這壓力太細緻太迷人了──一開始是輕輕的，然後John的陰莖越來越沉重的蹭過他的穴口，Sherlock在他的前臂上輾轉反側，他的手指在John弄上更多口水潤滑時緊抓住床單。Sherlock無法自己的向後迎合著John緩慢而穩定的擠壓；他能感受到一絲誘人到幾近疼痛的什麼，某種類似追逐後脫力的肌肉上的那種燒灼感但感覺更愉快些，是一種滾流入週身然後在John抽離時消失的美妙刺痛感，然後在下一次磨蹭時又一次捲土重來。  
  
當John問了，顫抖著喘不過氣，「我能不能──一點點就好？」伴著一個刻意而使力的推進，讓Sherlock驚訝的是他那躍然而上的情緒反應不是渴望或擔心，而是鬆了一口氣──那些逗弄、快閃的激情有可能轉換成某種更穩固的東西。  
  
「God, fuck, yes. Yes.」他消失的言語能力可能會讓他一驚，但他太沉醉到無法介意。  
  
然後就這樣──火熱而滑潤的壓力，微微的刺痛和John輕推一點進去時的擴張，在那底下跳躍而激烈的脈動；他還想要更多。他向後伸手將自己分得更開，晃動著臀好感受到John的肉體就這麼推進他的身體。在他能將自己向後抵著John的陰莖好插得更深之前，John穩穩的抓住他把他釘在床上，手指陷入他後腰的肌肉限制住他的動作。噢，這也好棒──被壓制，被固定，被擺放在John想要他待的位置上，全然無助而清醒的感受著所有John加諸在他身上的一切。  
  
Sherlock該要痛恨這個的，該會感到不情願的──這樣被誘捕住了，相反的他的注意力轉到John施壓的手──只有一隻，正在他的臀上──正隨著每一個動作把Sherlock的陰莖碾壓進床單，還有那些小幅度的抽插讓John的陰莖在他體內鑽進鑽出時伴隨而來的開開合合。John正頂著 Sherlock的後穴撸動自己，而Sherlock被慾火沖昏的腦袋只有一個念頭──這真的比他從前所能想像的都要來的火辣激情。  
  
然後John用一種接近邊緣的粗啞聲調對著他道，「天啊，Sherlock。我要射在你裡面了。」這一舉穿越他的意識；感覺就像它直擊了他的額葉系統。他的整個身子火燒起來，讓他一下子從 _我可以就這樣射了_ 直奔 _靠我馬上就要射了_ ，所以當John說著，「Oh, fuck. 你快到了嗎？」他如實的悶哼著肯定了，太忙著追求他迫在眉睫的高潮而說不出話來。但那沒能阻止他不由自主的發出另一種聲音來──無聲而無法控制的愉悅。  
  
那在一瞬間都擊中了他：從他骨盆深處傳來、讓他的臀部在John的緊握之下仍然止不住想要躍動的衝擊（「Oh god.」）、他全身顫抖的射進床單時陰莖的一抽一跳（「John. Fuck. Fuck.」），那環繞著John的陰莖的陣陣收縮。這不是他第一次高潮，但這是他第一次感覺像這樣；他的心跳如雷鼓，從腹部以下的肌肉在John的聲音矇矓的穿越而過時都還在微微顫動著。  
  
「Yeah，那真的太美了。」John的聲音虛弱、粗啞又輕柔，而感受到的John高潮讓他又是一陣顫慄。即使還處在性事後的滿足中，John射在他裡面這點還是讓他感到很迷人。至少是在John抽出來之前，那讓他感到門戶洞開而且不知怎麼比起分鐘前沒那麼舒服了。  
  
John似乎也為他的精液從Sherlock的體內流出的景像而著迷，因為Sherlock能感覺得John的手指正沿著從屁股到大腿內側滲流的濕濡探索著。那在冰冷的空氣中很快就冷卻了，而這完全不如它還暖著時吸引人。  
  
「讓我起來。」Sherlock在一段他認為已經長的夠John好好欣賞這景緻的時間後道。「都濕透了。」  
  
他在踏步進了浴室，同時堅決的忽視掉羞恥的持續從他大腿間滴落的體液時，難以控制而得意的笑了。下一次Sherlock會要求John徹底的操他一頓的。  
  
  
***  
  
  
John在Sherlock沖過澡而且穿上他的睡衣和晨袍回到臥室時已經換好床單。已經很晚了──接近John通常的上床時間，雖然就Sherlock所知他第二天並不用上班。  
  
John在Sherlock沖澡的時候已經穿上他的牛仔褲，而現在他有些尷尬的站在Sherlock的床和門之間，他的四角褲就掛在手臂上。Sherlock跌躺了下來，以背著床──就在那仔細整理過的被單上──一手放到後腦杓另一手輕輕放在肚子上。  
  
「射精後會釋放催產激素。」Sherlock半呢喃的道，刻意的從半闔的眼角看著John。  
  
「抱歉？」John把重心換到另一隻腳上，但並沒有動身離開──或靠近一點。  
  
「就在射精之後，馬上就會產生疲勞與昏沉現象，通常會導致睡眠。」Sherlock加強解釋了一番，但John只是又一次變換重心然後用舌尖舔著下唇。  
  
Sherlock翻了個白眼然後轉過身面對John。「留下來。」他語氣裡的命令意味比他意圖傳達的濃厚得多。  
  
John向床走了半步然後停在中途。  
  
「或不留。」Sherlock再次躺了回去，手臂在後腦杓交疊並堅決的盯著天花板。「你自己決定。」  
  
「不是，我……」John道，又前進了一小步。「我只是，」他邊說著，Sherlock在視線邊角看見John邊把手朝門口揮了揮。  
  
轉過頭看John倒底想說什麼，Sherlock瞇著眼等著。他已經都讓自己開過口了；他才不會乞求呢。  
  
「睡衣，」John陳述道，看起來就好像在忍笑。Sherlock緊繃的一點頭然後躺了回去繼續研究他的天花板，無法控制自己的嘴角彎起一個相應的笑容。 ****  
  
  
<FIN>  
  



End file.
